Hey You
by troddensn0w
Summary: Milo, the guy. Fay, the girl stalking him. These two are destined to become part of a conspiracy.
1. Run Like Hell

**A/N: Welcome to chapter one of my new story, Hey You. The title was inspired by a Pink Floyd song, one of my favourites.**

"No." Milo glared sternly at the girl. She looked almost heartbroken, but not quite. I still didn't know why I was hiding in his front garden, watching him through a gap in his curtains. This girl, with her blonde, slutty-looking hair and her trashy clothes. This girl, who was leaving now. Then there was me, the stalker. The freak.

It took me a moment to realise that the door was opening. I leapt over the hedge and ran as if I was being chased by a serial killer in some bad horror movie. When I finally reached the park where I went to think, I flopped gently back on the ping-pong table that no-one ever used and gazed into the black sky, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so obsessed with the guy who never stayed down? He barely knew I existed, so why did I try? The only sentence I'd ever spoken to him was "Hey, Milo. How are you?" He hadn't replied. Probably wouldn't want to be seen talking to a girl who went around wearing Pink Floyd t-shirts and torn jeans. The guy was kind of arrogant and self-centred sometimes, but he was ridiculously hot.

After a couple of hours crying and toying with the loose threads around the tear on my Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt, I decided to head back to the dorms, since curfew was in half an hour. I started running again, black Converses pounding the pavement so hard I thought the soles would split off and fall away. It was beautiful.

When I reached the dorms I was exhausted. Running for about five minutes without stopping wasn't a good idea anyway. The muscles on my arms were aching. I needed to fucking sleep, and I needed it badly.

 **A/N: Chapter One done! Sorry about length but I'm really burned out after a week of school, so I'm not feeling too inspired.**


	2. Goodbye Cruel World

**A/N: WELCOME TO chapter two.**

She was dead. The girl I'd seen leaving Milo's house last night had killed herself. Or so they thought.

I found myself lying on the floor with a crumpled beer can next to my head when I woke up. It was disturbingly cold, until I realised that that was because I was stark naked. With a questioning look on my face, I slipped off the bed and headed to my chest of drawers to get dressed. I did so, then grabbed my wallet and headed out to get some ramen noodles.

If I could eat only one food, along with cheese, for the rest of my life it would be ramen noodles. I just found them ridiculously addictive. I didn't know what was up with them, but I just loved them.

After getting my breakfast, I took a walk and found myself at the park. I climbed the fence and saw someone seemingly asleep on the ping-pong table. When I got a closer look and realised that it was another of Milo's exes. Something seemed off though. I poked her in the eye, and she didn't stir. I tried to roll her off, and she moved without protest. It was quite dark, so I didn't find out about the strange, sticky substance underneath her until I put my hand in it. Drawing my phone from my jacket pocket, I shone it on my hand and learned, disturbingly, that my hand was covered in blood. A scream escaped my mouth, and I ran, wiping at my hand all the while.

Having finally gotten to a safe distance, I looked up and saw Milo's front door. 'I think he should know.' In that fateful moment, I made my decision. I knocked. After about a minute, he answered. "What the fuck are you doing?" I told him what had happened, and he seemed to consider whether I was telling the truth. He eventually told me to come in. I followed him to the living room, and we sat down on one of the sofas. I continued to tell him in detail, and he looked like he believed me. Shortly afterwards, there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" There was a uniformed police officer standing outside.

 **A/N: It's happening now! *eeeeeeeeeee* I'm so happy. This story is going really well, in my humble opinion.**


	3. The Trial

**Hello! I'm back by popular demand from my one consistent reviewer.**

There was an armed police officer outside the fucking door. "Hello. Is this the residence of Milo Scott?" I answered yes, he was inside, and stepped aside. There was a shout from inside: "Fuck off, Fay! This is non-stalker business!" I strolled into the kitchen, giving the room where they were the finger with both hands as I went. Ah. Food. I looked around in the cupboards for some tea, and found only some Earl Grey. Neat.

One mug of Earl Grey later, Milo stumbled into the kitchen looking exhausted. He reached for the teabags and picked one up, threw it into the kettle and started to fill it with hot water. "So, how'd it go?" I asked. He ignored me, until I asked again, and only then did he turn round and speak, looking annoyed: "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Fine. Fuck you." I turned round and left, swiping a painting of a wall, followed by a vase of flowers, which shattered beautifully. Having gotten out of the door, I began to recite the lyrics of The Trial, by Pink Floyd, to occupy myself. I walked to the park to find the ping-pong table clear, thank God. I slumped down and started to sing under my breath.

When I eventually got sick of lying on a concrete table singing Garbage, I strolled to the swings and sat down. It was then, and only then, that I saw the next body. It was under the ping-pong table, and looked like yet another of Milo's exes. Holy shit. When I went to investigate further, I found a mutilated corpse that had been stripped naked and brutally attacked. The body had no fingers on its right hand and was almost completely unrecognisable.

I fell asleep in the park and woke up the next morning with a stiff back. Shit. When I checked, the body was still there, exactly as it had been. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep again was 'How did she die?' I then collapsed.

 **Yay! Another chapter done.**


	4. In The Flesh?

**Sorry about the lack of updates lately, but I've been ill. That's my excuse.**

I strolled through the gates of the park as the sun set. This time there was no corpse under the ping-pong table, thank God. The only problem was, Chloé Stewart was perched on top of the climbing frame, and as I saw her, the memories of that time at a summer camp flooded back to me. I still remembered what had happened behind the dorm building. She had passed it off as a spur-of-the-moment incident, but everyone knew afterwards about Chloé and Fay, or more specifically, what they (or we) had done behind the dorm. As time passed, the rumours became more and more diluted with bullshit.

"What's going on, Fay?" The voice coming from behind me surprised me, but also sent a chill down my spine. I turned around and, unsurprisingly, my eyes fell on Chloé. "Not much. Just thinking about the mutilated corpse I found a couple of days ago." She laughed, evidently thinking that I was joking. I shook my head and told her it was true, then left abruptly, leaving her standing there confused.

When I got back to my place, I found my way to bed as quickly as possible, and, just like in the movies, fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. How predictable.

My sleep was fractured. I woke up every couple of hours, thinking about Milo, or Chloé, or dead bodies, or whatever else the fuck. Eventually, the longest period of sleep I got was three hours. When I woke up I was reenergised, despite my brief periods of sleep. I sat up, then walked out of the door to find the nearby supply cupboard's door hanging open. An investigation revealed another body.

 **Cliffhanger...**


End file.
